Colorfull Peril
by Mikalis in the midst
Summary: Eru...the only thing that he truly is curious about...Houtarou finds himself conserving his energy for the upcoming week when thoughts of Eru appear in his head. Why does he do what he does for her? What questions does she have this week? What kind of strange mysteries will work their way to him? He just has to live in the moment, do what he has to and make it quick...& emotions!


**Y'know, everyone gets bored once in awhile, well I already take that back...or do I? As you can probably guess by the title I am going to be (or Chitanda rather) revealing a mystery. Just sit and enjoy yourself!**

**Setting: Oreki Residence**

"Mmm..."

Houtarou sheepishly mumbles thinking about the incoming week, perhaps it wouldn't be as dreadful if it weren't for Chitanda. That ball of curiosity won't stop until satisfied, and it's pretty hard to evade her tactics...if that's what they even are...

"At least it's Sunday...live in the moment Oreki, live in the moment..." He lets out a brief sigh of relief, lazily slapping his face as if to set himself straight, yet he knows nothing will help him relax from the long week that awaits him. He thinks about the only one thing that really strains him, Chitanda. Perhaps that's a contradictory statement as maybe she's the reason why he's not dreading his week. She is rather cute... "Doubtfully a contradictory statement, ah what am I thinking? Why do I have the need to help her? What good does it do?! Oh..." he shuts himself up noticing that he's speaking out loud, plus he doesn't have the energy to think about it.

**Next Morning...**

"Wake up!" Houtarou lazily gets out of bed, his hair a mess, wearing the same pajamas he always wears.

"Hurry up! you have Satoshi and some girls at the door! CUTE girls at the door! Plus, you should already be awake. Seriously, what am I to do with you?" Face palm. His sister simply leaves actually trusting his brother will get ready.

After cleaning up, he throws his uniform on and heads out just hoping his sister won't give some stupid words of wisdom before he leaves. After scuttling out of his house, He is on his way. He notices that to addition of Satoshi and Mayaka, Chitanda is there. He sends Chitanda a...charitable expression for volunteering to come along all the way to meet up at his house. She smiles at him probably instinctively but he can already tell there's something that she's dying to tell him, casting him into despair.

*Houtarou's point of view*

"Good Morning!" Chitanda says cheerfully, derailing my train of thought.

"...Good Morning..."

"Hmmm? Oreki? You seem a bit distracted?" Mayaka interrupts further. There's no going back now, my thoughts have been destroyed. Completely forgotten.

"Ooohh! Houtarou was actually using his brain powers and thinking, I can tell!" Satoshi adds on essentially blowing that train into smithereens, most likely for the better.

They all laugh. I simply close my eyes and shrug it off. I open my right eye to see Chitanda staring at me like an astronaut...spacing out completely yet she's smiling. I give her a tap on the shoulder, to see if she reacts in any way. It works. She's snapped out of it.

"Chitanda? Do you need something, because I'm sure Satoshi would love it if you stared at him too" I conclude.

"O-oh, sorry..." She stops to giggle, blushing slightly of embarrassment, then continues, "I was just wondering something, I'm-"

"Curious" I interrupt.

"Yes, but I'm going to save it till after school..." She adds while looking down smiling.

That's odd. Typically she can't stand a second without bursting full of questions. Because of this I refrain from looking at her so as not to be caught by her enslaving gaze.

"What did I miss? what kind of fun talk is going on over here?" Satoshi asks joyfully, not even a punch would make him unhappy in his current state.

"Nothing." I respond.

"Okay then, suit yourself!"

**Classics Club: After school**

I see, Chitanda was so curious she got here before everyone else, or perhaps for another reason... Wait, why am I thinking like this lately...whatever.

"Ahem...Chitanda?" I ask while moving towards her. She's sitting in the corner of the room...something seems off about her today. As soon as she notices this she stands up and meets me halfway from her seat. Her eyes begin to glow, and I know there's no turning back, plus she's been acting strange. This might be a subject that's really bothering her despite her eyes of curiosity...

"Oreki,", She says, as if expecting a response.

"Is something bothering you...?" Wait what? Why did I ask that, now she's gonna think I've been worried, not that I have or anything like that.

"Well, I wouldn't say It's bothering me, I need to know something or a few things..."

Surprisingly enough she didn't get in his face, instead she just looked down. How odd.

"I'm kinda busy right-" Wait...something's bothering her so I just have to ask. Just this once. But why do I need to? Why should I care? Am _I _curious? "What is it, this must be important, you've been a little strange today." Ugh what the heck seriously I walked right into this one! Hold on...she's just staring at the floor...is she...no she can't, what is she curious about? How to get a boyfriend? She looked up at me.

"I'm curious about you Oreki-san" She declared bravely looking straight into my eyes. I could see it, on her face, there was no doubt that she was slightly blushing.

"Wh-What?!" I blushed quite a bit myself and nervously started stroking my long bangs, as if to cover the blush. This reaction clearly made her even more embarrassed.

"Ahhh! I-I mean like um..." She got so embarrassed that her face was burning red. She couldn't even think straight it was even worse that he was still looking at her. "D-don't look at me like that!" She suddenly buried her head into his chest just trying to hide her blush, which didn't necessarily make sense. "Just don't..."

What do I do?! I'm so confused! Is this really happening? Why is she acting like this...Why am I feeling like this. It's like that time at the Cafe, I was so curious to hear what was next.

"It's fine E-, Chitanda" Crap, I almost said "Eru" that would've been bad!

To ease the mood he awkwardly hugged her, although probably making it worse.

"Chitanda, what is it you want to know?" Better ask now than later.

"..." She slowly peeked her head out to answer his question, "W-well everyth-" She quickly reforms her answer. "Do you ever get bored? How can I convince you to be more active? But most of all, Why do you even help me on these mysteries...and, oh my, there's just so many questions, but I'll start with one at a time. Umm do you ever get bored?"

"...let's sit down so I can tell you"

"Bravo! Bravo!" Satoshi and Mayaka shout with smug looks on their faces. "Bravo! That's fan-fiction material right there!"

"Wait! You guys it's...not "_that_" we were just talking because I want to understand Oreki the same as you guys!" Eru declared clearly feeling misunderstood.

Oreki just continued deadpanning, watching Eru helplessly defend against the powerful forces of Mayaka and Satoshi. What did "_that_" mean? It suddenly hit him, that's right, She had questions that she really wanted the answer to.

"E-Chitanda" Crap crap crap! I almost said her first name again! Why am I doing this?

"E-Oreki" Mayaka teases, obviously knowing that I almost said her first name. This caused me some embarrassment so I nervously pulled at my bangs again.

"Yes Oreki?" The conversation between her and the other two ends abruptly, all eyes on me now.

"I believe there was the question of "Do I ever get bored"' I kind of regretted bringing this up especially now of all times.

"Yes! I'm curious!" Eru's Amethyst eyes glowed brilliantly.

**Well, that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed! I will be updating this fan-fiction when I get the chance, after all, I'm young still doing lots of homework and just attending school in general. Well, see ya'!**


End file.
